warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Las llanuras de Eidolon
Las llanuras de Eidolon, es un escenario amplio y abierto situado en la Tierra. A la sombra de una torre Orokin se encuentra un antiguo campo de batalla, en donde los Orokin y los Conscientes lucharon durante la antigua guerra. Los Grineer han establecido numerosos puestos avanzados y bases para estudiar las ruinas de la zona, observando y patrullando las llanuras ante cualquier amenaza a sus operaciones. Este escenario fue introducido el 12 de octubre del 2017 en la . General El escenario de las llanuras de Eidolon, tiene una área de aproximadamente 5 kilómetros cuadrados (2.25km x 2.25km)Twitter - DE Rebecca, ofreciendo diversas zonas, tales como colinas y masas de agua, en un clima generalmente templado. Cada instancia del servidor de Cetus puede aguantar hasta 50 jugadores en el pueblo, sin embargo, los jugadores solo pueden salir a las llanuras en escuadrones de 2, 4 o solos. Cada mapa se considera su propia instancia de misión separada y, por lo tanto, no se compartirá entre escuadrones. Las llanuras son accesibles a través de dos diferentes nodos de misión en el mapa estelar, los cuales se encuentran en la Tierra. El primero es el nodo central de las llanuras, Cetus, tierra, en donde el jugador aparecerá en una playa frente al pueblo Ostronita. El segundo nodo de misión hará que el jugador aparezca directamente en las llanuras con la puerta que lleva a Cetus a su espalda. Ambos nodos no tienen bloqueo por rango de maestría, y se desbloquearán después de completar la presa de Vor y no tener bloqueo por rango de maestría. Entrar a las llanuras desde Cetus o directamente desde el mapa estelar, creará una nueva instancia de misión en las llanuras, con generación de procedimientos que son aplicados a objetos como la aparición de vetas de minerales, así como también asignando un desafío aleatorio. El progreso en las llanuras es guardado bajo las siguientes condiciones: # Tras regresar a Cetus a través de las puertas, con la misión concluida. # Al regresar al Orbitador del jugador a través del menú de escape. # Todo progreso es automáticamente guardado al completar contratos o incursiones. # La pesca, minería o usar consumibles da como resultado un guardado específico para dicho contenido (captura de pez, minerales extraídos, consumibles usados). Mapa Mapa de las llanuras de Eidolon visto desde arriba:POE map.png Fuente: DERebecca en los foros de Warframe. Cetus Cetus es un asentamiento construido por el pueblo Ostronita alrededor de una torre Orokin ancestral, la cual desmantelan y cosechan para obtener múltiples componentes reutilizables. Esta ciudad sirve como eje central para las llanuras de Eidolon, en donde los jugadores pueden interactuar con múltiples NPC para comprar objetos de sus tiendas o aceptar aventuras que se completan en las llanuras. Al aterrizar en Cetus, los jugadores aparecen en una plataforma de aterrizaje de un lago en las afueras de la ciudad, la cual les permite llegar caminando por la orilla del lago hasta una de las 3 entradas interiores del pueblo. Desde allí, los jugadores pueden salir de Cetus hacia las llanuras mayores, a través de una gran puerta Orokin en la pared exterior de la ciudad, la cual conduce a una gran sala que tiene otra puerta que conduce a las llanuras. La habitación actúa como una pantalla de carga, imposibilitando a los jugadores salir de este lugar hasta que la carga se haya completado. Características principales Archwing La movilidad en las llanuras es facilitada por las Archwings, las cuales el Tenno puede usar para volar y alcanzar objetivos más fácilmente, así como también entrar en combate contra enemigos tanto en el suelo como en el aire. Los jugadores pueden usar todas las habilidades de la Archwing en combate, sin embargo, se usarán las armas normales de tierra firme en vez de la Archcañón y Archmelé. Los jugadores pueden salir de sus Archwings realizando ataques cuerpo a cuerpo (por defecto ), o regresando a las puertas de Cetus. Adicionalmente, los jugadores pueden ser derribados de sus Archwings por ataques lo suficientemente potentes, como lo son los misiles de búsqueda calor-tierra-aire Grineer. A diferencia de los escenarios de Archwing especializados, los jugadores usan sus Archwings llamándolas usando el lanzador de Archwing, un objeto del menú de herramientas, el cual ubica la Archwing en el suelo para facilitar el movimiento en las llanuras y puede ser usada por cualquier jugador en el escuadrón. Para fabricar lanzadores de Archwing, los jugadores deben tener un segmento de la lanzadera Archwing instalado en la fundición. El segmento del lanzador del Archwing puede también ser investigado en el laboratorio tenno del dojo del clan, o comprado desde el mercado por la cantidad de . Ciclo de día y noche A diferencia del ciclo de día y noche del escenario de la Tierra, el cual se establece al ingresar a una misión, las llanuras cuentan con un ciclo de tiempo real en el que se puede apreciar muy bien la transicion día/noche. El día en las llanuras dura '100 minutos, mientras que la noche solo 50. Todos los jugadores experimentarán la misma hora del día en cualquier momento en este escenario. La hora del día determina los tipos de enemigos que el jugador se puede encontrar en el escenario, afectando en consecuencia el nivel de dificultad. Mientras que el ciclo del día está más dirigido a nuevos jugadores, el ciclo nocturno está reservado para jugadores más experimentados, con los enemigos más fuertes de la facción consciente. Clima Ocasionalmente, las llanuras de Eidolon puede experimental climas lluviosos, que van desde suaves lloviznas hasta tormentas eléctricas. Durante los períodos de lluvia, los enemigos Grineer en las llanuras experimentarán visibilidad reducida y los peces tendrán mayor probabilidad de aparecer en los distintos cuerpos de agua existentes. Otro efecto de clima presente en las llanuras incluye fuertes variaciones en el viento, los cuales pueden actuar en objetos como los árboles, el pasto, e incluso en Syandanas. Pesca con arpón Las llanuras de Eidolon, cuentan con extensas masas de agua, las cuales almacenan una inmensa variedad de vida acuática. Los jugadores pueden participar en la pesca costera para obtener múltiples variedades de peces, entre los cuales se encuentran los Dipnoi Mortus, Tralok o las Anguila Charc entre otros, que luego pueden ser utilizados como recursos para elaborar múltiples objetos Ostronitas o ser vendidos a la pescadora Hai-Luk para incrementar la reputación en el sindicato Ostronita. Los peces comenzarán a aparecer tras unos segundos de permanecer inmóvil en la orilla de una acumulación de agua y tengas equipado el arpón. Minería Otro medio para obtener recursos en las llanuras es a través de la minería; los jugadores pueden encontrar vetas minerales, visibles como marcas brillantes, esparcidas por todo el escenario, las cuales pueden ser minadas con una herramienta de cortar especializada. Los minerales y las gemas se utilizan en una variedad de recetas de elaboración, y las gemas sin cortar también se pueden comercializar con el anciano Suumbaat para aumentar la reputación con la facción ostronita. Cacería Las llanuras también presentan múltiples especies autóctonas de vida salvaje que deambulan por el escenario, como lo son las grandes aves Condroc o los diminutos Kuaka. Estas y otras especies pueden ser asesinadas para obtener recursos únicos de dichos animales. Contratos Los contratos son aventuras generadas aleatoriamente en las cuales el jugador debe completar una serie de objetivos cortos. Al completar una serie de objetivos, el jugador recibirá una recompensa aleatoria del pozo de recompensas. Asaltos Los asaltos son objetivos de misión opcionales al azar que ocasionalmente aparecen en las llanuras, otorgando una variedad de recompensas tras ser completadas. A diferencia de los contratos, los asaltos solo pueden ocurrir en horario diurno. Cuevas Las llanuras de Eidolon tiene múltiples cuevas a las cuales el jugador puede entrar. Estas cuevas pueden contener objetos de interés, tales como minerales u objetos del códice. Muchas de esas cuevas son pequeños lugares que pueden tener múltiples entradas que los jugadores pueden utilizar para acceder ellas. Sin embargo, ciertas cuevas tienen puertas Grineer cerradas que actúan como única entrada. La mayoría de estas cuevas selladas solo se puede acceder en el juego creando un objetivo de incursión o contrato que tome lugar en dichas cuevas, indicando con luces verdes que la puerta se puede abrir. A diferencia de las cuevas más pequeñas, estas cuevas se abren en cavernas masivas y gigantes, e incluso conducen a lugares al aire libre fuera de los límites de las llanuras. De estas grandes cuevas, los jugadores solo pueden acceder a la cueva ubicada cerca del estanque de géiseres cerca de Cetus sin la necesidad de activar una incursión o un contrato. Las cuevas que han sido descubiertas por los jugadores serán marcadas permanentemente en el minimapa por un símbolo triangular irregular blanco. Enemigos Grineer Los Grineer, compuestos por el cuerpo de colmillo, son la principal facción enemiga en las llanuras de Eidolon durante el día, los cuales se pueden encontrar en pequeños grupos patrulla vagando por las llanuras o fijos en alguno de los múltiples puestos avanzados y bases ofensivas que se han instalado en el área. Estas bases ofensivas están altamente fortificadas, las cuales cuentan con defensas como Ramparts, torretas pesadas de defensa automatizadas y morteros, siendo estos últimos capaces de lanzar proyectiles a grandes distancias que causan mucho daño a sus objetivos. Las unidades Grineer pueden aparecer en las llanuras de diferentes maneras, ya sea a través de una nave de desembarco Firbolg Colmillo o descendiendo desde cápsulas de lanzamiento orbital. También pueden desplegarse desde las naves de tropas Bolkor Colmillo, que están armadas con torretas para facilitar el soporte aéreo. Todas las naves de desembarco en las llanuras son vulnerables a los ataques y pueden destruirse antes de desplegar las unidades que transportan. Si una patrulla suficientemente grande participa en combate, las unidades Grineer deplegarán drones buscadores, los cuales solicitarán tropas y aparecerán a través de las opciones mencionadas con anterioridad. Los drones seguirán llamando a enemigos adicionales hasta que sean destruidos. También pueden usar unidades aéreas como los Dargyn y los Ogmas para patrullar las llanuras y atacar a los jugadores desde el aire. Una vez que estas unidades aéreas son derrotadas, el piloto Dargyn caerá al suelo. Durante la noche, los Grineer retrocederán a la seguridad de sus puestos avanzados, reduciendo sus número durante este período, elevando la dificultad de un asalto nocturno a una de sus bases. Los Grineer son hostiles hacia los conscientes y los atacarán si los encuentran, esto incluye a los Eidolon Terralistas. Conscientes Durante la antigua guerra, una batalla importante contra los Conscientes se llevó a cabo en las llanuras. Los conscientes fueron derrotados, esparciendo sus fragmentos por toda el lugar y dando como resultado la aparición de los conscientes espectrales, también llamados Eidolons , los cuales solo se presentan de noche, aumentando la dificultad de las llanuras. La principal amenaza enemiga en las llanuras durante la noche son el Eidolon Terralista, el Eidolon Hidrolista y el Eidolon Gantulista, gigantescas unidades Conscientes equipadas con poderosas armas y formidables defensas. Derribar a un Terralista no es tarea fácil, ya que necesita potencia de fuego concentrada tanto de los Operadores como de los Warframes presentes. Se recomienda tener un escuadrón completo para esta batalla, aunque también es posible, pero extremadamente difícil, derrotar a un Terralista en solitario. También deambulando en las llanuras por la noche se encuentran los conscientes más pequeños, llamados Eidolon Vomvalistas. Si un Vomvalista pierde toda su salud, se transformará en un espectro brillante con un nuevo tipo de salud, la cual será invulnerable al fuego de las armas pero vulnerable al rayo del vacío del Operador. Los señuelos Eidolon absorberán a los Vomvalistas después de que su forma natural se destruya, aliviando el trabajo del Operador para destruirlos. Características de menor importancia Dispensadores de munición Múltiples puestos avanzados Grineer en las llanuras, albergan unidades dispensadoras de munición, las cuales se muestran como contenedores verdes con una pantalla holográfica blanca flotando al frente de un paquete holográfico verde intenso de munición en su parte superior. Interactuar con estos dispensadores (por defecto ) dejará caer munición para todos los tipos de armas para que el jugador la recoja. Estos dispensadores tienen 3:20 minutos de tiempo de reutilización, durante el cual no puede ser utilizado hasta que el tiempo de recarga haya finalizado. Durante esta fase, la pantalla blanca mostrará el tiempo restante de reutilización, y el paquete holográfico de munición cambiará de color verde a rojo. Bóvedas blindadas Los puestos avanzados y bases Grineer en el área pueden tener bóvedas blindadas, lucen como vehículos de transporte de color naranja y verde con consolas de control en ellos. Estas bóvedas blindadas pueden abrirse interactuando con la consola de control, entregando una pequeña cantidad de recursos y aveces, solo tendrán un contenedor de almacenamiento dentro, el cual puede ser destruido para obtener mods. las bóvedas blindadas son también usadas como objetivo en las incursiones de robo de recursos. Torres de control Algunos puestos avanzados Grineer en las llanuras, tienen torres de comunicación de color verde con consolas de control en ellos, las cuales pueden ser activadas por los Grineer cercanos para solicitar refuerzos. Los jugadores pueden piratear dichas torres para desactivarlas, las cuales también desactivarán cualquier torreta hostil en el puesto avanzado. Estas torres también pueden ocasionalmente ser escuchadas transmitiendo propaganda Grineer del consejero Vay Hek, como preludioa la Operación: Estrella infestada. Agua magnetizada Durante la noche, los cuerpos de agua en las llanuras se energizarán con energía Consciente, los cuales causarán proc en cualquier unidad que lo toque, reduciendo los escudos temporalmente y removiendo 100 de energía. Géiser Un pequeño lago cerca de la entrada a Cetus tiene un pequeño géiser en el centro de su isla, el cual libera un poderoso chorro de vapor hacia el cielo cuando una unidad se posa sobre él, lanzándolo por los aires. Estatuillas de peces milenarios Los peces milenarios son reliquias misteriosas esparcidas por todas las llanuras de Eidolon. Pueden ser escaneados con escáneres de códice y de síntesis para desbloquear líneas sobre la história que las llanuras esconden. Encontrar y escanear estas estatuillas conlleva una pequeña recompensa. Recompensas Las recompensas son misiones generadas aleatoriamente en las que el jugador completa una serie de objetivos cortos. Al completar un conjunto de misiones, el jugador recibirá al azar una recompensa del conjunto de recompensas. Existen cinco niveles diferentes de recompensa, cada uno con un rango de niveles diferente. Los grupos de recompensas rotan cada día del juego, de modo que solo uno de los grupos de recompensas de cada nivel estará disponible en cualquier momento determinado: Notas *Se puede acceder al arsenal desde cualquier parte de Cetus a través del menú principal, luego a Equipamiento => Arsenal. Esto permite cambiar las configuraciones dentro de Cetus sin necesidad de regresar al Orbitador. **Se puede también acceder al segmento de mods a través de Equipamiento => Mods, permitiendo a los jugadores administrar sus mods desde Cetus. Errores *En algunos de los lagos repartidos por las llanuras, especialmente el que tiene una pequeña isla poblada con grineer en su centro, el Warframe del jugador puede quedar completamente sumergido y permanecer en el fondo del lago, sin embargo, la cámara no atraviesa la superficie del agua. Esto parece ocurrir solo cerca del centro del lago, alrededor de los bordes ocurren los eventos correctos. El salto de bala y otras formas de movimiento todavía le permiten volver a la superficie. *El cuerpo de agua de la esquina noroeste de las llanuras puede estar permanentemente magnetizada, independientemente de la hora del día. Galería Las llanuras de Eidolon.jpg 20171014120750_1.jpg|Ejemplar de pesca. 20171014115645_1.jpg 20171014082149_1.jpg|"Cuando crees que lo tienes y pescas una miserable bota". 20171013083718_1.jpg 20171013050419_1.jpg|Zona de entrada y salida a las llanuras de Eidolon. 20171013042955_1.jpg|Nuestra nave de desembarco nos viene a buscar en las llanuras en ciertas misiones de la aventura principal de este escenario. 20171013073150_1.jpg|Una muestra del atardecer en Eidolon durante unas misión de escolta. 20171013091238_1.jpg 20171013064658_1.jpg|Sinovial del Terralista, es una de las articulaciones del Eidolon Terralista. 20171013065917_1.jpg|Eidolon Terralista. 20171015225644_1.jpg|Entrada a Eidolon desde Cetus. 20171015225434_1.jpg 20171015225535_1.jpg|Vista de Cetus de la Torre Orokin. 20171015225500_1.jpg|Entrada al mercado de Cetus. PoEMap.jpg|Mapa topográfico de las llanuras de Eidolon. Las manchas grises representan afloramientos de rocas, mientras que el cuadrado negro representa Cetus. POE map.png|Mapa de las llanuras de Eidolon (localización de las cuevas y los campamentos grineer). Referencias en:Plains of Eidolon Historial de actualizaciones Dynamic Weather in the Las llanuras de Eidolon! *The Las llanuras de Eidolon now have changing weather patterns! This new dynamic weather system brings rain, lightning, rolling thunder, as well as fluctuating wind and cloud patterns. The Plains can shift from sunshine to rain (and vice versa) during the day and night, and rain will linger for a reasonable amount of time. *Jumping in puddles isn’t the only good thing about being out in the Plains during the rain! Take advantage of increased fish spawns and reduced visibility for the Grineer while it is raining. Changes: *Improvements towards the overall transition from the Plains to Cetus. This includes better handling of attempting to join a Host that was in the middle of transitioning to Cetus from the Plains, which sometimes resulted in either leaving the squad or loading into different Cetus instances. *Improved the pathing of the hijacked Drone in the Plains. This also fixes issues where the Drone would become stuck on it’s way to the Boil in Operación: Estrella infestada. Fixes: *Fixed the End of Mission screen upon returning to Cetus from the Plains not showing Affinity gained on not fully Ranked weapons, Warframes, Companions, etc. This was leading to confusion on if you were losing that gained Affinity or if it was simply not displaying it. *Fixed not seeing any of your squadmate stats in the End of Mission screen when returning to Cetus from the Plains as the Host. *Fixed seeing no extraction marker in the Plains when a squad member transitions to Cetus. *Fixed the remaining Client post-Host migration joining the Client who left the squad instead of the new Host in the Plains. *Fixed losing all UI elements if you died in the tunnel upon returning to Cetus from the Plains and the End of Mission screen revived you. Additions: *Added more conventional Extraction mechanics to the Las llanuras de Eidolon. We now start the extraction timer after 50% of a squad enters the Cetus gates. We added an area objective marker (the classic green indicator) and more direction to this area to notify squad members that extraction is waiting and counting down. Changes: *Removed the ability to be in Sky Archwing in certain Caves in the Plains. *You may now notice more populated Grineer bases in the Plains, as roving Grineer now retreat in pure panic back to base at night when the curfew siren sounds. Fixes: *Fixed a loss of functionality when entering the Plains from Cetus and immediately trying to go back to Cetus. *Fixed a black screen and loss of functionality if you are holding a fish as you are forced to Extract with the 60 second countdown timer in the Plains. *Fixed the Cetus gates sometimes remaining opening while in the Plains. *Fixed wind sounds being too loud/not being affected by volume sliders in the expanded Caves in the Plains. *Fixed some terrain clipping issues and holes in the expanded Caves in the Plains. *Fixed Grineer drop pod sounds not playing for Clients in the Plains. Changes: *Certain Caves in the Plains can now be more indepthly explored (Operación: Estrella infestada will bring more gameplay to these expanded Caves). In a future Update, these Caves will be eligible for Bounty and Incursion missions! *Made a handful of performance Optimizations (mainly in the Plains). These performance fixes were largely discovered on the Console build, and graciously brought over to PC for an overall improvement on all platforms! *Upon aborting a mission in the Plains, you can now choose to either return to Cetus or your Orbiter. *Sky Archwing Enablers are no longer able to be spawned in the hallway between Cetus and the Plains. *Removed Lotus transmission from End of Mission screen when going from Plains back to Cetus when you haven't done anything. Fixes: *Fixed experiencing a massive hitch as the Client when a Host migration occurs in the Plains. *Fixed being unable to invite players from the Friends list after aborting a mission in the Plains as a Client. *Fixed various Grineer machinery in the Plains not having sound. Cetus/Plains Changes: *Replaced Grokdrul and Iradite pickups from crates and caches with Rubedo and Ferrite in the Plains to better expose the deeper Resource system. *Added Circuits to Turret drop tables. *Added Circuits, Rubedo and Ferrite to Dropship drop tables. *Introducido. }} en:Plains of Eidolon Categoría:Tierra Categoría:Actualización 22